Episode 7449 (18th October 2010)
Plot Ashley is horrified by Claire and Yvonne's plan to move the family to France. He refuses to consider it and walks out. Claire vows to change his mind. Becky and Steve order Kylie to grovel to Roy and get her job back. Rosie acts unimpressed when Jason flaunts his physique while working on the kitchen. Jason's hurt by her condemnation. David's taken to the police station where he implores his solicitor to believe that he cannot remember a thing about the accident. Lloyd and Steve advise Ashley to stand his ground with Claire and refuse to move. Audrey and Gail fret about David. Gail resolves to speak to Tina and learn the truth. DC Redfern grows frustrated when David claims he has no memory of the crash. He accuses him of lying to cover up his revenge plot. David's disconsolate. Kylie tries to wriggle out of apologising to Roy but he agrees to re-employ her. Becky's grateful while Kylie's disappointed. Gail calls at the hospital to speak to Tina. Tina explains how David pinned her to the sofa. Gail's mortified. Tina maintains that David's obsessed with her and deliberately tried to get Graeme out of the way. Gail doesn't know what to believe. Jason buys the wrong paint for the kitchen. Rosie enjoys having the upper hand. Ashley tells Claire that he's not relocating to France and refuses to sell the house until she agrees to forget about the idea. Claire declares war. Carla gives Nick £125,000 for his share of the factory. Nick's forced to agree as he needs money for the bar urgently. Carla admits to Leanne and Michelle that she remortgaged her flat some time ago. They feel for her. David's released on bail. He's upset to realise that Gail's struggling to believe his story. Cast Regular cast *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Kylie Turner - Paula Lane *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh Guest cast *DC Redfern - Paul Warriner *Yvonne Casey - Yvonne O'Grady *Accident Investigator - Chris Jack *Nurse - Lorraine Sass *Solicitor - Richard Cole Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Intensive Care Unit, corridor and relatives' room *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: David is taken in for questioning while Tina keeps vigil at Graeme's bedside; Ashley puts his foot down over the move abroad; and a delighted Jason thinks his luck is in with Rosie. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,610,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2010 episodes